


I Want To Be With You

by TiredBisexual



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cannon Gay characters, Developing Relationship, First Date, M/M, Nervous Callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: It hits Ben hard on how much he fancies Callum on their first date.





	I Want To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first Ballum fic. I literally thought of this idea and had to write it. It's rushed and probably very messy so I apologise.  
Hope you enjoy it anyway!

It had been, 3 weeks, 4 days and 8 hours since the non-wedding/shooting and Ben had been out of the hospital, 2 weeks, 3 days and 4 hours. 

Things had died down, people stopped looking at Callum and whispering about him and Ben, it was a relief. Callum and Ben had spoken a lot, hung out a few times but they hadn't had that "first date" yet. Every time Callum had spoken to Ben, he was a bundle of nerves, waiting for Ben to mention it but he hadn't. It got Callum confused, he doubted that Ben was even interested anymore. What he didn't know was that Ben was VERY, emphasis on the very, eager to go on a date with Callum but he didn't want to push him, he wanted Callum let him know if/when he was ready.

Callum was sat at his desk at work when he overheard Ben and Jay talking,** "So, you and Halfway?, what's going on there?"** Jay asked Ben. Callum leaned forward really trying to hear what Ben was going to say, his heart beating very fast awaiting Ben's answer.

**"I don't know mate, I'm just trying to give him space, give him time to get his head around everything, but when he gives me a sign that he's ready. I'm there" ** Ben laughed slightly. Jay cringed **"Please, don't wanna know any details" **

Callum leaned back in his desk, Ben was interested, he was giving him space, he wanted him. Callum smiled to himself, he wanted to kiss him, Ben was being mature and respectful. He got up from his desk and walked into the same room as Jay and Ben. Callum's eyes went straight to Ben, he looked good today, he always did. 

**"Hi"** Callum said contently, smiling at Ben, Ben looked up at Callum, his face lit up with a smile **"Hi yourself"**. Jay coughed, letting both men that he was still there. Both Callum and Ben were snapped out of their flirtatious staring contest and looked at Jay. Callum blushed slightly and Ben thought he could not get over how cute he looked when he blushed.

Jay excused himself, having enough of both smitten men, he rolled his eyes while smiling at them both as he left the room.

If Callum didn't ask now, he doubt he ever would, so he plucked up the courage **"You remember that pint you mentioned a couple of weeks back?. I was wondering if you're not busy tonight, The Vic at 7?"**. Callum looked at the floor, waiting Ben to answer. Ben walked over to him **"Thought you'd never ask Highway"**, he answered with a big smile.

Ben Mitchell did not get nervous, but this date with Callum?, yeah that got him nervous. He liked Callum, like really liked him. He looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his collar and making sure he was at least presentable.

Ben walked into The Vic and sat in one of the booths in the corner, he tapped his foot nervously. He saw Stuart walk over him, all he thought was "Oh shit, here we go again". Stuart sat opposite him **"So, my brother likes you, i don't know why but that's his choice, i'm not gonna intervene, until you upset him, so don't upset him and we'll be okay". **Ben nodded at Stuart's big brother speech and with that he got up and left.

Callum walked through the door and saw Ben sitting in the corner, with one look at Ben, those nerves went away. Callum thought about how fit Ben looked as he walked over to him.

Ben looked at Callum as he went to sit opposite him. Ben fancied him, like proper fancied him, all he wanted to do was forget about this date and take him home. He knew he couldn't, this had to go at Callum's pace. Callum was wearing a red tshirt, black jeans that were very tight and Ben would like to thank the God's for that. Ben noticed that Callum was talking to him about something but he couldn't focus on what he was saying, all Ben could think about was the brightness of Callum's eyes, all he could do was stare.

**"Am I boring you?, I ramble a lot when I'm nervous"** Callum asked when he noticed Ben wasn't listening to him. Ben shook his head at Callum's question **"You're really fit"** replying to the question. Callum blushed and once again Ben thought about how cute he was. **"You are adorable when you blush". **Callum laughed **"Shut up"** he said, blushing even harder.

After a few hours of them talking, Ben flirting with Callum non-stop, they were going to call it a night, Ben was going to be the perfect date walk him home, he walked behind Callum, just for a few seconds so he could check out Callum's perfect arse. God he really fancied this guy, like a lot. It was going to take a lot of strength from Ben to be patient but he knew it would be worth it. 

**"stop looking at my arse" **Callum laughed, realising what Ben was doing, Ben walked up to him, he couldn't help himself and give Callum's arse a little squeeze . Callum jumped slightly, not expecting that. **"I couldn't help myself, sorry" **Ben shrugged his shoulders as he walked next to Callum, Callum laughed, Ben thought "How can someone's laugh be so fit?"

As they got to the front of of Callum's flat, Ben leaned against the door, staring at Callum, like he'd been doing all night.** "So when are we doing this again?, if you want too, i mean" **Ben asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets. 

What he wasn't expecting was for Callum to place a hand on his face and kiss him, Ben took his hands out of his pockets, pulling them closer together. Callum pulled away first and Ben was hit with the cold air. **"Well, wasn't expecting that, very very nice surprise" **Ben sighed contently, he wanted to kiss Callum again and never stop. 

Callum smiled at him **" been wanting to do that for ages, just didn't have to courage and to answer your question, yes, i'd love to go out with you again"**

Ben nodded his head smiling, **"Can't wait, I'll see you tomorrow then?"** Callum nodded, with a big smile on his face. As Ben was went to walk away, he heard Callum say **"What?, no good night kiss?" **and cocky Callum Highway did something to Ben, if it was even possible Ben fancied him even more.

Ben walked up to Callum, pulling him in by the collar of his t shirt, he kissed him hungrily and passionately. After a few minutes of very very hot kissing, Ben pulled away **"That good enough for you Highway?" **Ben asked, cocking his eyebrow. Callum nodded breathlessly. Ben gave him another quick kiss and said goodnight. 

Ben walked away thinking that was one of the best dates with one of the best looking blokes hes had. God he was so smitten for Callum Highway.

**Author's Note:**

> @imbiyourside on tumblr x


End file.
